duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Knight (Character)
is also the name of a race.}} (Season 1-2) (Season 3) 小西 克幸 (All Seasons) }} '''Knight' was first introduced in the Season 1 of the Duel Masters Anime. He is Shobu's mysterious and soft-spoken mentor. Anime Season 1 While he does not appear in the manga, Knight's character is loosely based on the manga only character NAC. In the English "dub", his inner monologue is a source of much of the show's mature and subtle humor. Despite being Shobu's mentor, he is usually unable to assist his student in times of need due to either Shobu's stubborn attitude or Knight being unable to show up at the scene (Such is the case in Shobu's duel with Hakuoh, when Knight reveals he never taught Shobu about dueling against the Light Civilization). On one occasion, Dr. Root had Knight take on a "Dragon Mask" persona to duel Shobu in order for him to reclaim his tournament pass. Knight has a very strange personality. He is very mystic and little is known about his past. He has a crush on his secretary and is scared to ask her to go out with him. Sayuki has a huge crush on him. He tried to help Hakuoh when he was in the temple into showing him how the Master was using him but Hakuoh took it that he was jealous of his dueling ability. Knight is gentle and kind and is a skilled duelist. He knows a lot about dueling. In the second season of the anime, we see him in a pink shirt and without his customary glasses. Deck Season 1 He used a Light and Fire deck in the Playing with a Full Deck episode against Shobu. He also gave Joe a powerful light deck for him to test the full extent of Shobu´s abilities. *Crimson Hammer *Senatine Jade Tree x3 *Deadly Fighter Braid Claw *Gatling Skyterror *Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian *Ruby Grass *Sonic Wing *Sarius, Vizier of Suppression *Hanusa, Radiance Elemental *Frei, Vizier of Air *Urth, Purifying Elemental *Draglide *Lok, Vizier of Hunting x2 *Holy Awe x2 *Lah, Purification Enforcer *La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian x2 *Gran Gure, Space Guardian During season 2, Knight dueled against Shobu again and this time he played a deck with a great number of Light cards and a smaller number of Fire Cards. *Ballas, Vizier of Electrons *Craze Valkyrie, the Drastic *Hanusa, Radiance Elemental *Miele, Vizier of Lightning *Sarius, Vizier of Suppression *Tornado Flame Duel Masters Charge In this season, Knight used a Fire and Nature civilization deck based on Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny. *Tornado Flame *Quixotic Hero Swine Snout *Vreemah, Freaky Mojo Totem *Bronze-Arm Tribe x2 *Apocalypse Vise *Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny *Gonta, the Warrior Savage *Volcano Charger *Pyrofighter Magnus *Storm Wrangler, the Furious Duel Masters: Shadow of the Code *Aeris, Flight Elemental x4 *Ballas, Vizier of Electrons x4 *Calgo, Vizier of Rainclouds x2 *Craze Valkyrie, the Drastic x4 *Holy Awe x4 *Kizar Basiku, the Outrageous x4 *Miele, Vizier of Lightning x4 *Protective Force x4 *Rom, Vizier of Tendrils x4 *Sarius, Vizier of Suppression x4 *Sieg Balicula, the Intense x4 Category:Anime Character Category:Movie Character